Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130719151203
Kickin it Fanfic! Revenge on the Jerk! (First part) Jack, Rudy, Milton and Jerry are in the dojo for a tournament Rudy: where is Kim!? The tournament is about to start! Jack sees Kim outside the door but doesn't tell Rudy Jack: um...I'll go look for her (Jack walks out, over to Kim) Kim: hey, sorry I'm late, Jack (smiles) Jack: it's ok, but I was worried about u... Kim: (smiles) I'll be cheering for u the whole time! Jack: thanks Kim! Ur The best...(smiles) Kim: (holds Jack's hand) I bet Rudy is freaking out, we'd better hurry, (giggles) Jack and Kim walk into the dojo Rudy: good ur here, Jerry's up next! Jack and Kim sit beside each other on the bench Jerry wins the match, then sits on the bench Rudy: Milton, ur up against a black dragon, can u handle it? Milton: probably not... Rudy: well, then...(thinks) um...do ur best! (Enthusiastic thumbs up) Jack and Kim are talking to each other Jack: Kim, I'm kind of worried Kim: why, ur the best student in the dojo (smiles) Jack: I'm up against Donny Michaels (points at a karate student) Kim: Jack, if u win or lose, ur still the best, u'll always be number 1 for me! (Smiles then bites lip) Jack: thanks Kim, u always know how to cheer me up! (Smiles) Milton walks back to the bench with a wedgie Rudy: Kim, ready? Kim: ya Rudy, one sec, (whispers to Jack) wish me luck! (Smiles) Kim stands on the mat, ready to fight Jack: Go Kim! Kim smiles at Jack, then starts to fight her opponent Kim wins the match then goes back to Jack Kim: are u ready Jack!? (Smiles) Jack: yup, (gets up, then smiles at Kim) Jack steps onto the mat Donny: I'm gonna brake ur face and enjoy it! Jacks looks at Kim, Kim smiles at him Jack begins fighting Donny Kim: go Jack! Ur the best! Rudy: come on, Jack! U can do it! Jerry and Milton: Jack! Jack throws a punch at Donny, Donny ducks, grabs Jack's arm, flips him then pulls his arm backwards Donny gets up, the ref holds up his hand Ref: the winner is Donny! Jack is still on the mat, Kim runs over to him Kim: Jack! Jack, what's wrong!? Jack! Jack: Kim, I think my arm is broken...(whimpering) Kim: Rudy! Come quick! Rudy runs over to Jack and Kim Rudy: what happened!? Kim: Jack's arm is broken! Rudy: Jack? Are u ok? Jack: my arm really hurts! Kim: Rudy, we need to do something! Rudy: ok, Kim take Jack to my car, I'll take him to the hospital! Kim: ok, Rudy, but I'm coming! Kim helps Jack up, and walks him out Jerry and Milton: we'll come too! Jerry and Milton follow Kim Jack is in a hospital room, Jerry and Milton enter the room Jerry: how are u feeling, man? Jack: my arm still really hurts... Milton: did they give u anything for it? Jack: they put a cast on it...but guys that's not important right now... Milton: what do u mean it's not important!? U just broke ur arm! Jack: I'm worried about Kim! She sounded really scared when I fell, I don't want her to worry! Jerry: she cares about u, dude! Jack: I just don't want her to get hurt like I did! Kim walks into the room Kim: uh, guys can I speak to Jack alone... Milton: sure! Jerry and Milton leave the room Jack: hey Kim! Kim: hey, Jack are u ok? Jack: I'm fine but...I want to give u something... Jack reaches into his pocket and takes out a bracelet that says " I <3 U" and hands it to Kim Jack: I wanted to give it to u after the tournament but... Kim: thanks Jack, it beautiful, I love it (smiles then gives Jack a hug) Jack smiles Kim: so how is ur arm now? (Looks worried) Jack: it hurts but ur smile makes me feel better (giggles) Kim giggles then smiles Jerry and Milton are in the lobby with Rudy, Rudy is playing checkers with an old guy Jerry: hey Rudy, what are u doing!? Rudy: I playing something this old geezer (points at old man) calls Checkers! Milton: do u even know how to play checkers!? Rudy: pffft...ya...Nope, not at all! So anyway how is Jack? Jerry: he said his arm really hurts so they gave him a cast Milton: ya, poor guy! Rudy: so what's he doing now? Did u leave him alone!? Jerry: no, he's talking to Kim! Rudy: oh, ok, so wanna play some checkers!? Milton: sure, I am a champion! Rudy and Milton play checkers Milton loses Jerry: sure...a champion...at what?-losing!? Milton: hey, wait a second, I'm missing a piece! Milton looks for the piece Milton: found it! Milton and Rudy play again Rudy loses Milton: see I am the champion! Jerry: dude, checkers is stupid! Milton: huh! Never say those words again! U don't even know how to play! Jerry: I don't need to know! Come one, lets play! Jerry and Milton play checkers Jerry wins Jerry: told u! (There's more)